Версия v12
Дата выпуска: 9 апреля 2013 Добавлено *Bury system! *Integrated mod loader! *A way to restrict the hauling and autoequipping by layer *A way to restrict the heroes exploring layers *Townies happiness is showed when you right click on them *Elven names for the elf heroes *New living type, allies. Used on the spawned livings (sadonkeleton, ...). They can use doors. *Description of items in the in-game tooltip *New walls and a dome roof *Sheeps *Cloth armors *New animals in a cage items *New heroes, Vechs and The Herbalist Изменено *Ladders are not needed anymore to climb 1-level underground cells *Sorted military items on the equip menus *Terrain cells on the camera level now are brighter *Boat caravan now brings animals in a cage *Plant trap won't hurt animals *Vertical ladder now have connections *Cooking time on the low cooking fire and the normal fire swapped *Heroes dead sound *Game speed now can be increased up to 5 *Cyclops now have a daunting scream effect. Is casted when the cyclop is near death, it makes townies to flee *Softened the hard level sieges. Added a new "harder" level *Replaced items by scripting now allow the placement over piles and zones *Loading a wrong saved game won't end in a game crash *Anvil is now on the workshops group *Containers and walls now can be built in areas Исправлено *Placement of patrol points on air is no longer allowed *Issue on the actions that doesn't allow to mix moveTerrain's and pick's *Harvest orders never done if the townie starts a battle while performing it *Huge lag if no haulers and some idle townies in the town *Containers now can be sold to merchants *Improved the way townies build walls to avoid lost orders *More stable manual launching from towns.command in paths where a space is found *Crash "un-hauling" items from a stockpile *Glitch on "La Pedrera" walls *Stuck citizens after a robbery siege move some containers *Delete scaffolds typo, "Spiderite set" spanish typo *"It's essence..." by "Its essence..." on some weapon descriptions *"crush" by "crushes" on some weapon verbs Моддерам *New property "id" on the menuXXX.xml files. Used to give a way to modded xmls to delete tags *New property "id" on the gen_XXX.xml files. Used to give a way to modded xmls to delete or modify tags *New "delete" and "deleteContent" properties on the submenus for the modded menuXXX.xml files. Possible values are true and false. Used to remove the original content of the menus *New "delete" property on the items for the modded menuXXX.xml files. Possible values are true and false. Used to remove the original content of the menus *New "delete" property on the gen_XXX.xml files. Possible values are true and false. Used to remove the original content of the gen_XXX.xml files *New tag property on almost all the data xml files. It should contain a priority "id". Used to remove original data *Removed the tag on the items.xml *The tag now accepts comma separated values *New tag on the effects. Possible values are: ALWAYS, HITTED, ENEMIES_IN_LOS, NEAR_DEATH and NOT_MAX_HP *New tag on the effects. Possible values are true and false (default). It makes the citizen/hero to flee when they receive it *New on the actions.xml. This way you can create a random item (used on the new treasure chests) *New and tags on the items. Possible values are true and false (default). Used to indicate the items that will be buried and the status when unbury them *New and tag on the items. Possible values are comma separated item IDs and percentages. Used to know what item (just one) will spawn when unbury *New and tags on the items. Possible values are comma separated living IDs and spawn percentages. Used to know what livings will spawn when unbury *New tag on the items. Possible values are true and false (default). Used to know if the unburied item do not spawn items *New tag on the gen_map.xml files. Possible values are true (default) and false. Used to prevent the bury system in a map. Used on the tutorials. *New tag on ranged items. Possible values are true and false (default). Used on the ranged weapons monster heads Категория:Версии